


Moonlit

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of course, Severus was bound to catch Harry with one of his father's friends.





	Moonlit

"It's so big, sir!" Harry cried out, ripping at Remus' still attached jacket. He clung to Remus, sobbing as the werewolf's cock was heating up and getting ready to knot.

Harry was pressed into the forest floor, looking up at the waning moon as Remus sucked another hickey into his neck carelessly. Just like how he wanted, despite the risk of breaking skin.

"Did you ever do this to my dad?"

Remus grabbed Harry by the hair, holding his head down into the leaves as he licked along the side of his face wetly. "Oh, no, never. He wasn't pretty like you were, Harry." He wouldn't admit James turned him down.

"I'm glad," Harry gasped out, his own hands coming up to Remus' reddish hair, trying to lead their lips together in a kiss. "I'm so glad someone wants me, over him."

They kissed as Remus reached down to yank Harry's legs back, so he could have more of an angle with the boy starting to clench.

Severus walked out from nearby, holding up his wand at Remus, smirking at the fear he received. "So, this is what you stay so close to the boy for." He kneeled beside Harry, petting the wet bangs slowly. "He's quite pliable, isn't he? Just comes right into your office, begging for something to make him really scream."

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry whined, his ass starting to get more full of the inflated erection. "I'm bad."

"You are, but you do deserve to be treated roughly. Punishment or not." Severus undid his trousers, clicking his tongue at Harry like he were an animal.

To Remus' shock, yet not so much he could stop ramming himself into the wet heat, Harry sucked eagerly all over Severus' quickly growing erection.

The sight of Harry being cut off from most of his oxygen by taking a cock hard in the throat had Remus start to cum. His body fought falling forward, so Remus just began gripping the grass. "Oh, Harry..."

Harry made gags, spit coming down his chin in streams. However, it seemed that he was putting it on for show, as he wasn't begging for it to slow down or stop.

Severus had really trained Harry to be like a pet, almost. There seemed to be a loving element, Remus noted, because Severus looked so proud based on the glint in his eyes.

"You're quite the pervert," Remus panted as his knot filled the boy long enough that Harry came all across his sweaty stomach.

"I don't share well, Lupin. If you want a young man to ruin with perversion, you'll have to try Longbottom, or possibly even Malfoy. However, Malfoy is no doubt already spoilt." Severus pet Harry's hair, trying to jam himself all the way down Harry's throat.

Severus came when Harry did his best to bring Severus' balls into his mouth. "Nasty, filthy, little..." He ripped at Harry's hair, groaning as he kept cumming down the boy's mouth.

He glanced over, smirking at Remus' thoughtful expression, "Are you telling me Hogwarts boys weren't your reasoning to join? It was quite the incentive for me."

Growing embarrassed, Remus soon found Harry yanking his full body down, kissing him eagerly. That took away any doubt.

Severus shoved at him, bringing Remus to his side as he started hardening again. "Severus, you don't mean to..."

"Let you have him one last time? Yes, I'll allow Harry one more taste of your cock. You're surely not going to last long as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so I don't worry for his lusts for you."

"How thoughtful," Remus sighed, grunting as Severus came close to slide his returning erection in by Remus'. "Oh, that feels..."

"I hardly care for how you feel," Severus snapped, groaning and leaning down to kiss Harry, allowing Harry to cling to him, wanting Remus to feel like the odd one out. He helped Harry's legs to come up and around his body.

Harry whined as the men started to move in and out and different times, his eyes back in his head when his stretched ass was slicked again by one of them. Wordlessly, to throw him off.

"Harder!"

Severus snagged Harry by the hair, wetly sucking on his lower lip, "Enough out of you, boy. Be thankful anyone will ever want your used hole."

"Thank you, sir! Thank you!" Harry groaned as Severus bit into his neck, slamming into him like he weren't even sentient to feel the unneeded roughness.

Or Remus thought it was unneeded, as Harry cried out much louder than he had with Remus. Remus took that as a slight insult, leaning in to lick at Harry's shoulder.

Severus glared at Remus, "If you change this boy, I will personally see to it you're tortured every day I can't take him."

So much for caring for Harry's wellbeing. "Yes, I understand."

Severus finished before Remus, yanking out so cum would flood from Harry's ass. He laid down beside Harry, kissing him so Remus could hardly hear the moans.

They could've mostly been for Severus, who seemed extra attentive to upset Remus in his aroused state.

"It's too much. I can't take it," Harry whined, burying his face into Severus' shoulder, groaning as his ass was filled to the brim with a knot.

"You can, Harry," Remus breathed, pulling Harry's head back to kiss him gently.

Once Remus' knot went away, he was able to pull out and put his cock away. He watched Harry panting and sweating, "Are you alright, Harry? I didn't do anything too awful, did I?"

Severus sat up onto his backside, stroking Harry's hair as the boy attempted to stroke his potions teacher into his third erection. "No, this arrogant boy will be quite alright, Professor Lupin. Please, go back to your dog kennel; there's no more need for you here."

Nodding, Remus slowly retreated to walk away. "I'll see you in your training, Harry." He wondered if perhaps he could have Harry, if Severus weren't around.

"Touch this boy again, Moony, I dare you," Severus smirked, grabbing Harry harshly by his hair. "Once I've finished with him out here, do you think you'll have a place to bend him over where I have not?"

Severus had him there.


End file.
